Amnesia
by Rin Zeria
Summary: Yuki loses her memory and now she has to figure out how to move on. Some of her past relationships don't make sense to her and others are more clear then before. Fallow Yuki as she deals with have no memory and rebuilds past relationships and forge new ones.


_What happened to me?_

 _Who am I?_

I opened my eyes and found myself in a hospital room, I brought my hand to my head and felt bandages wrapped around my head. I feel a lot of pain on the left side, I also have bandages wrapped around my right shoulder, forearms, my right thigh and I have claw marks on my left side and right upper arm. _What happened to me?_

A doctor walked into the room, she was tall with long ash color hair in a ponytail and had blue eyes. "Ah, you're awake. You had us worried when you first came in." she is looking though a chart that I'm guessing is mine. As I sit up I feel pain in my lower back and ribs. "Are you in pain?" "Yeah, it's my back and ribs." She looks back at the chart. "Well, you have a hair-line fracture on your ribs and have major bruising on your lower back. It should heal in a few weeks. Any way can you tell me your name?" she walks over to me and takes out a flash light and turns my head to look at her. As she shines it in my eyes I try to answer her. "My name? Um…" she stops and looks at me. "I… I don't… I don't remember." "You don't remember your name or how you got here?" she asks and I nod my head, she walks to the end of my bed.

"Well, we knew this might happen, you took a pretty bad hit on your head. It needed stitches and will take a little while to heal." She writes something in the chart and then looks at me. I feel my head and look at her. "What happened to me?" "We don't know for sure, but from the way I hear it, some guy tried to kidnap you and you fought back." I froze, I was almost kidnapped? "Some officers heard gun fire and came on the scene and the guy threw you into a brick wall and through a window, you bashed your head. But you got the gun away from him and shot him where no man wants to take a bullet." She smiles at the last part and so do I.

"Really?" "Really, he's in custody and on the other side of the hospital, so don't worry." She smiles at me. I feel a bit better knowing that, but still. She walks over to me and holds my hand. "Since we don't know your name or if you have family out there, we'll collect some of your DNA and look though missing persons. Hopefully we'll find a match and get some answers." She smiles at me and feel better, I yawn and the doctor turns to the door and sees a short dark skin women walk in. She has black hair that reaches her shoulder and dark eyes.

"Dr. Grey, you paged me, what's going on?" Dr. Grey walked over to her and shows her the chart. "Dr. Baily the patients' vitals are good and she shows full awareness. But it appears she has amnesia." "Amnesia?" Dr. Baily looks at me. "Well, dame that's just what we need. Another girl with amnesia, alright get a consult and take her for scans. See what's going on in there and keep the interns away from her. I already have enough complaints about them flirting with patients." "Yes, Dr. Baily." Baily walks out and I turn to Dr. Grey. "Flirting?" "They're interns, the hospitals form of toddlers or freshman however you look at it." She says as she moves my bed out the door and down the hall. She and I both laugh; I think I'm in good hands.

 _ **Vampire Knight Vampire Knight Vampire Knight**_

"Well, there doesn't appear to be anything abnormal, which is good. No bleeding which is another good sing and the swelling has gone down, but we'll still have to keep an eye on it." The doctors are looking at my scans of my brain, I wasn't very keen on going through the machine but I've been through worse apparently. The other doctor hands the scan off to Grey and comes over to me and feels my head. "How does this feel? Any major pain?" he puts pressure on the bandage and I wince. "Ow, it hurts there, but otherwise I just have a headache." He nods and starts to take off the bandages; he unwraps the one around my head and then peels away the gaze. "Alright let's see…. The stitches look pretty good, there's still a little bleeding but that's expected. Alright, you look to be in good shape." He walks over to Grey at the foot of my bed. "Okay, everything looks good with your head injury, Dr. Grey will bandage your head and try to avoid lying on your left side. We don't want to damage the stitches or have the swelling to come back." He looks at me and smiles "Okay, I'll try." As he walks out Dr. Grey comes over with bandages. "Okay, I'm going to check your stitches and make sure nothing is infected and then we'll get something to eat." I nod and she wraps my head again, then she checks my forearms which I learned had glass in them from the window I went through. Same with my thigh and my shoulder which is stiff but I'm trying not to move it to much. Now that my bandages are changed, I can eat although I'm not sure how good the food will be.

 _ **Vampire Knight Vampire Knight Vampire Knight**_

At Cross Academy, Headmaster Cross is in his office with his face in his hands. Before him are three people, all are tired and frustrated. "There's still no news about what might have happed to her. I haven't heard anything from the other Hunters." Yagari spoke from his place against the wall. "There has been no news from my sources either, so I've sent them out farther. We should hear from them soon." "Thank you for your help Kaname." "Of course Headmaster, however if _someone_ had done their job we wouldn't be in this mess." Kaname's words are directed at Zero, who is sitting in a chair by the wall with his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. Zero looks up at Kaname and glares with pure fury. "Don't blame this on me, you were the one who had me pinned to a tree by the neck, _vampire._ " In an instant the pureblood has Zero against the wall with his hands wrapped around his neck. "Enough! Both of you!" Headmaster Cross yells and Yagari helps separate them.

"My daughter has been missing almost a whole week and you two are at each other throats rather than trying to find her!" Cross yells. A whole week has gone by and there are still no clues. "Look, I've been thinking, the only clue we have so far is that a man kidnapped her and then… then sold her to his friend." The words were hard to stomach for all of them, none of them want to even image what she might be going through right now. "I filed a missing persons' report with the police, I'm hoping that she got away and went to a hospital. We'll just have to keep looking until then." The young hunter stormed out, "Always running away." "Enough Kaname!"

Zero went to his room, ever since she went missing he hasn't been able to sleep. He blames himself for losing her, if only he had given into that vampires' remarks then she would still be here. Zero walks to the window and leans his head against it, it's snowing outside which makes him remember the first time he met her. "Yu-"

 _ **Vampire Knight Vampire Knight Vampire Knight**_

"Yu?" I ask Dr. Baily, she got my clothes from the nurses from when I came in. "That's what I can read, the rest of your name is covered up with blood. So Yu is the only thing we have, but it's a start." The tag in my bloody shirt has Yu written on it with the rest covered in blood. The other things I had with me were a dark skirt, thigh high socks, brown boots and a bracelet. The doctor looks at my empty tray, "Well, you were sure hungry but you were asleep for a whole day, and who knows when you last ate." I smile, Baily is kind of like the mother in the hospital and she's really sweet. "Yeah, it wasn't very good but I was so hungry I didn't really care." I smile and scratch the back of my head, mindful of the stitches. "Well, that's true. Any way here is the bracelet you had on you. It's pretty nice, must not have been cheap." She hands it to me, its thin and the charm on it is shaped like a diamond. The symbol is what catches my eye, it looks like a flower with swords pointed at it.

"Well, it's late…. You should get some sleep." Baily turns to leave "Dr. Baily… Thank you." She smiles at me and walks away. I look at the bracelet, since I have hospital bands on my left wrist, I put it on my right. Some part of me thinks it goes on the left but I'll have to wait till the bands come off. As I lay in bed I think of all I've been through today, I look out the window I see it snowing. As I fall asleep, I just hope that there's someone out there looking for me.

 _ **Vampire Knight Vampire Knight**_

 **Okay so I'm really happy with how this turned out. I spent like all day (the 16** **th** **) writing it.**

 **Right! I own NOTHING, yes the doctors were inspired by Grey and Baily from Grey's Anatomy.**

 **Hope you like the story, so review and I might not update unless I get 10 reviews.**


End file.
